The name's El-Melloi, James El-Melloi Archibald
by X-kalibuuuur
Summary: A tale of a random guy crammed inside the youngest member of House El-Melloi. The journey to restore the house name and honor shall now begin. (Pre-fifth Holy Grail War, Big sister Reines, Stylish-acting)
1. Chapter 1

**A new idea! I just wanted a story where you have big-sister Reines. I had no choice but to create one myself, lol.**

**The time-line is after the Fourth Grail War. Shiro is still a young boy, while the MC is in England.**

**Pls Fav'N'Follow the story if you are interested!**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The WORST wake-up call, EVER.**

* * *

When you wake up, you don't feel like throwing up. At least, normal people don't.

I always minded my own business, doing my things, studying, working, exercising…you know the drill. I wasn't born different, no superpowers, _nothing_. I loved the Type-Moon franchises, though I wasn't a believer either.

Ok, ok. I know I'm spouting unimportant shit. What I'm trying to indicate here is that I'm just a random dude born in the 21st century, the age of science. Magic? That stuff only exists in the Harry Potter movies, Lord of the Rings, etc.

That was how the world _supposed_ to be.

I remember drinking a lot last night, partially because I was stressed out, and partially because I was on holiday. I didn't drink too much-I know about health, and how drinking too much can cause serious symptoms such as brain damage.

Sad to say, that didn't explain why I suddenly fell unconscious, with my head stuck inside a toilet seat. Yes, gross. And no, I wasn't throwing up because of alcohol or any kind of chronic sickness.

That also didn't explain why a boy with blond hair and electric blue eyes were staring back at me from the murky water. Yes, my reflection from this cursed toilet seat. I felt something disgusting rush out from my mouth, burning my throat.

I was born as an Asian, my passport proved that. I also made sure that both of my parents were Asian people. Then why? Why do I look like this? Did somebody decide to drug me to operate a full-body surgery on me? No, first of all, why was my head in a toilet seat?

"Hah, our sleeping beauty woke up at last!", a squeaky voice jeered. High-pitched laughter joined in, hurting my poor, throbbing skull.

"Did you like our spa, princess?", another voice drawled.

I knelt on the ground as an excruciating streak of pain ran through my brain. It hurt so much. I felt the insides of my mouth _bleed_ from the strength I was biting down. My hands balled into fists. Agony wracked through my every nerve, as if it was burnt with scorching _fire_.

'Remember.', voices echoed in my head. 'Remember who you are.'

I gasped for air, choking as a boy kicked my back. My forehead crashed into the toilet seat with a painful bang. Memories sprung to life, wildly chasing away my old ones and making way for the new ones.

My name is James El-Melloi Archibald, youngest of House El-Melloi, and brother to Reines El-Melloi Archisorte. Unlike my sister who was a prodigy, I had little talent in the ancestral magic; **Volumen Hydrargyrum: Marrow of the Moon Spirit**.

The most I could do was to morph the enchanted mercury into transformable weapons, and even at that, I wasn't proficient. I was the laughingstock of the Clocktower, and after Kayneth died in the Holy Grail War, there wasn't anyone except my non-biological sister who loved me.

"Hahaha! He truly _is_ the trash of El-Melloi! He can't even fight back!", a voice mocked.

"No wonder House El-Melloi is suffering! With their _astronomical_ debt…who knows, maybe Lady Reines would go open her legs for some rich lords?", another one guffawed stupidly.

I heard a crack run through my heart. My mind was clear and calm, like a silent lake. From their blind angle, I started to write runes onto the toilet. Runes that were on my mind for a long, long time. Theories I didn't even tell my sister.

**"Hydrovolumen Hydrargyrum: Mirror of the Moon Spirit**"

The chant came out in a soft whisper.

"Huh?", one of the bullies snarled. "What did you say, _loser_?"

I felt my mana activate. The water rippled. A smile broke through my face. I couldn't stop the chuckling that bubbled up from the depths of my stomach.

"I said this: **_How dare you inferiors talk about El-Melloi?_**"

Water materialized, gaining a metallic glow of polished silver. They erupted from the toilet, piercing into the bullies' beating heart. The curse ate through their flesh as it traveled through their blood, traversing into their very souls.

I stood up, swiping back my wet hair with a single fling of my head.

"My mage craft is now sealed within you. Try to reveal it, and your heart stops. You look at me wrong, your heart stops. From now on, you lose your right to refuse. You are nothing more but a puppet."

"What in hell are you-"

I moved a finger. The leader of the bullies-Tomas Gregory was his name-knelt down with a heavy thud. A horrible scream escaped his mouth as he began to quiver in pain.

I moved my finger again. Tomas's head slammed against the wet tiles, again and again. Blood seeped out of his skin, decorating the floor with splatters of red. The others looked at Tomas in absolute fear, frozen by the unbelievable sight before their very eyes.

"How…how could this be…!? This is, this is impossible!", one of the boys shrieked hysterically.

I inclined my head, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh my! Would you perhaps, want to demonstrate? To prove that this-"

I nudged my chin at the whimpering _thing_ shivering on the floor.

"-Is all a dream?"

The boys turned impossibly white, frightened out of their wits. Some of them fainted before their bodies hit the ground, while others urinated on themselves. I felt my nose crinkle at the unpleasant smell.

"Clean this bathroom for me, will you?", I ordered. "Oh, and don't forget-"

I grinned at them, my teeth flashing white in the semi-darkness.

"-_I'm always watching._"

I turned and left, waving a lazy hand at them from my back.

"You are all dismissed until further orders. Do try to remember that failure shall result in your death."

* * *

I slumped against the wall once I was sure I was completely alone. Sweat poured from my forehead as my vision blurred. 'Physical depletion caused by Mana exhaustion.', I realized in my aching head.

No wonder I'm a failure. Only a few seconds of modification and control. Only a few seconds and I'm _wasted_. The tingling within my magic circuits was the testimony to that. Frail magus circuits that might overheat at any second. What a joke!

I limped out of the Clocktower after I changed my clothes, and headed home. Well, if you can call an empty quarter of the gigantic manor a home. My room was spacious enough, filled with books and devices needed for magical practice.

I was ready to leap into bed, until a voice stopped me.

"Hello, dearest brother of mine. I did tell you to come and visit me once you're home."

A young woman elegantly stood in the shadows, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She wore an expensive black evening dress made of fine fabric, completed with a blue rose pinned in her blond hair.

Her blue eyes danced playfully when she met mine, like a cat itching to play with her best chew-toy.

"Hello, Reines."

Before me, stood the next Lord of the Clocktower and prodigy of House El-Melloi. Reines El-Melloi Archisorte, my sister and my only family who genuinely cared about my wellbeing.

Reines flashed me a warm smile.

"Care to join me for supper, Dearest brother of mine?"

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand wrap! Kinda short, but since this is a prologue it's kinda expected.**

**Pls drop a review if you are excited for more!**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story starts to move, bit by bit!**

**Pls Fab'N'Follow if you want more! Don't forget to review!**

**HERE WE GO! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 My only family, My only friend, My only mentor**

* * *

From the time I was born into this (Type-Moon) world, I remember pain and anguish.

Pain from being unable to hold up the family standards. Anguish from how the other family members lost hope in me.

I remember their cold eyes when they look down at me as if I were rubbish, too filthy even to be mentioned. The shame of House El-Melloi. I don't know how many times I grit my teeth and curled into a ball, questioning myself why I'm still alive.

I remember asking my only 'family', Reines, why I was born. 'I should have died.', I had said. Reines slapped me in the face, HARD. She hugged me, sobbing as she softly caressed my head. At that time, I just cried. I didn't understand why Reines was so angry, so distressed.

When I was still a young boy, Reines would pick me up like a mother cradles her child. She would read bedtime stories to me, and show me magic. I didn't know why she was so good to me back then. Maybe I was too much of a coward to ask.

It was after I turned thirteen that she shared with me her small secret. When I was no more than four, I had gifted her a crown of flowers when she was utterly bored. At that time, she had spent her time with me simply because I was 'better' than the other 'lifeless aristocrats' in the main branch.

However, after that small incident, she started to pay more attention to my actions. She noticed how I was 'different' deep down, 'different' from everyone she had seen before as a magus.

'You value life and respect them.', she used to say. 'Though, at the same time, you want to 'devour' them to make yourself feel 'whole'. You are the kindest yet egoistic person I have ever seen.'

To this day, I'm still not sure whether she was praising me or scolding me. Was that a compliment, or a warning? I didn't ask her.

What I _did_ know, was that she cared for me. That was all I needed to know.

I shook my head to clear those nostalgic thoughts as I followed her down the hallway. Reines, being the next lord of House El-Melloi, had her very own dining quarters. It was sort of a tradition between the two of us to have dinner together, secluded from the envious eyes of others.

We sat down, facing each other at the small table we used for a long time. The maids quickly prepared our meals, and left us with a quiet bow.

Reines leaned over, her golden hair spilling onto the white fabric. Her smile was still on her lips, though her eyes told a different story.

"What happened?", she asked. I gulped.

"W-what do you mean?", I stuttered. I bit my tongue in irritation. Reines rolled her eyes.

"**_James_**.", she said in a very soft tone. A tone she used when she knew that something was wrong with me. "Tell me what happened."

"I…I had a fight with…my classmates.", I replied. My throat felt dry. No one would believe that I suddenly had a crash-party with myself from a parallel world. (probably)

"Oh? Classmates? You mean those idiotic snobs from the other Lord family branches?", Reines asked. Her voice was surprisingly calm- a sea before a raging storm.

"Err…yes? Well, we had it all figured out! No need to worry, Reines.", I answered back. My voice quivered. Damn it.

"Good. You see, I am a little cross that my most beloved brother is hiding something from me."

I felt something heavy on my shoulders, an ill omen. Reines reached down into her pocket with deliberate slowness-

No, why did she have that!?

-and pulled out a flask that glowed dimly in silver light.

Reines shook the flask. The substances inside slushed up and down.

"_Fascinating_, don't you agree?", she murmured. "A modified version of enchanted mercury. Every single drop contains microscopic formations of **Volumen Hydrargyrum, _woven into the particles of water itself. A masterpiece, I dare say._**"

Reines looked up, a ferocious smile on her face.

" Wouldn't you agree, **_James_**?"

* * *

To put a long story short, I spilled the beans. I skipped the part where I had an internal trip between dimensions, but other than that, I told her everything.

Reines listened silently overall, occasionally nodding at my story. Her delicate fingers crushed the wine glass when I got to the part where I was bullied…it was then that I realized I had kept it a secret from her for an _entire year._

In my defense, I didn't want to put more pressure on her. Her eyes told me otherwise. I shrank under her gaze, but continued nonetheless. She then gasped in surprise when I got to the part I controlled them, and how I sealed their fate as mine.

I finished my story, licking my dried lips in anticipation. Maybe she would forget about the bully part? She was a _magus_, after all.

"Intriguing.", she whispered. "We will talk about your 'classmates' later on.", she added when I couldn't help but heave a very small sigh of relief.

How did she know!? As is sensing my dismay, she huffed with an indignant pout.

"I am the next lord of the Clocktower, and the Head of El-Melloi. However, before all of that-"

Reines cupped my cheeks, a maternal smile on her lips.

"-I'm your family, _silly_.", she said affectionately.

I felt something warm fall from my eyes.

"Thank you.", I mumbled in a small voice. She kept smiling as she ran a finger through my hair.

"Remember, James. I'm always here for you."

* * *

Reines El-Melloi Archisorte sat in her office, her back resting against the impressive leather chair. Before her on the desk, there was a stone with a jewel embedded in it. The stone buzzed.

" About time, brother. Or should I call you-"

Reines dramatically waved one gloved hand in the air, as if she was a singer on stage.

"-**_Lord Big-Ben-London-Star_**?"

"Wait, who told you that accursed name!?"

Reines chuckled at the seemingly depressed voice of the man she called family.

"I have my ways, big brother. Now, onto business-"

Her eyes turned hard and cold as wrought iron. She folded her fingers in front of her face, her chest resting on them as she spoke.

"Did anybody else know about my brother's…' _new-found specialty_'?"

"Nobody, except the boys James had terrorized.", he answered briskly.

Reines nodded, her eyes closed in deep thought.

"…You aren't thinking about an assassination, are you?"

Reines snorted in a not very lady-like manner.

"I would _love_ to, but I'm not so foolish as to let my emotions get to me."

"So…we let them be?"

Reines heaved a heavy sigh.

"I'm pretty sure that James had buried a stake deep in their hearts, literally, that is. Let him use them, my brother needs to learn how to be cold-blooded for once."

"…Agreed. Good night, Reines. Sleep tight."

"Good night, Number one Lady's man of the Clocktower."

"Hey, where did you get-"

Reines rubbed her eyes and flicked the stone into the drawer of her desk. She yawned. Even a prodigy needed her beauty sleep.

* * *

The next day after my coming-out started out pretty decent.

Nobody bothered me while I sat alone in class, minding my own business as always. My fingers tapped against the desk as I thought about yesterday. I was so deeply immersed in my own thoughts that I didn't notice a girl sit down next to me.

"Hello, James.", a clear voice greeted me. There were very few people who would greet me like this, and I knew who this voice belonged to.

I looked up to see Gray smiling at me, her iron-colored eyes lit with a warm glow. She was my best and only friend in the Clocktower, and one of the very few people I could freely talk to.

She was also the disciple of Mr. Waver…or _big_ _brother_. Reines used to tease me on how I get embarrassed when I call him like that. Mr. Waver was a guide and a mentor for me. Heaven knows how much I learned from him.

If it wasn't for my _damn house, _I might as well have joined his classroom without batting an eye.

"Hello, Gray. Aren't you supposed to be with Mr. Wave- I mean, Lord El-MelloiⅡ?"

"Yes, about that.", she beamed at me, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"You are joining our classroom!"

I blinked. She blinked back. My lips quivered.

"_What!?_"

* * *

**Aaaaaand wrap!**

**The stats of James is kept secret. Why? Dunno...maybe his family thought it to be too embarrassing?**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


End file.
